I'd Get You Out
by Syster
Summary: Continuation of Castle 3x5: Anatomy of a Murder


_But… the question is this: when it comes right down to it, would you be willing to break her out of prison? Because _that_, my boy, is True Love._

"That was a nice thing you guys did in there," Esposito caught Castle as he was exiting the holding area.

"I just thought that after everything Greg did for her, he deserved a chance," Castle was always the romantic, Esposito smiled to himself.

"Besides," he continued "if it were you and I in Amy's shoes, we'd still be rotting in prison."

"Hah!" Esposito had to scoff at that "Speak for yourself Bro, I'd escape."

"What, you'd just leave me in there?" Castled asked, a little hurt.

"It's the law of the jungle; I gotta look out for Numero Uno," Espo added unapologetically.

"Wow," he complained "nothing like a hypothetical prison term to let you know who your friends really are."

"Don't worry Castle, I'd get you out." Beckett told him casually, as she strolled towards the elevator on her way out. She paused when she realized he wasn't following her and turned back to him. "You coming?"

Castle had been staring at her with a look that was a mixture of awe, confusion and surprise on his face. "Yeah," he snapped out of his stupor and hurried to catch up with her.

"What was that all about?" Ryan strolled over to his partner who was still grinning knowingly at the retreating couple.

"Beckett just told Castle she'd break him out of jail. This is a good step for her. Admitting to him that she wants him around…"

"Those two just need to get it together already!" Ryan chuckled. "Hey, you'd do that for me right? There's no way I'd survive in prison. I'm too pretty."

"Naw bro... "

"What? You'd just leave me there?" a flicker of hurt crossed Ryan's face.

Espo fought back an eye roll. "No, I mean that there's no way I'm letting you get into enough trouble that you'd go to jail in the first place." he didn't even want to _think_ about Ryan being in that sort of situation.

"But if…" his partner started.

"No! Worse comes to worse, we take off and fly to Mexico… live out the rest of our days on a beach somewhere. I'll teach you more Spanish and we'll find work teaching people how to surf. You'll have to dye your hair, grow a mustache and change your name to Jorge of course…"

"Of course," Ryan smiled brilliantly in that way of his that never failed to make Esposito's heart skip a beat, "but I don't know how to surf…"

"I didn't say we'd teach people to surf _well..._"

"Well you've got this all pretty well figured out, huh?"

"s'my contingency plan."

"Okay but _if_ you were, for some reason, out of the country when I got arrested and you couldn't get back in time…"

"IF something happened to me - and I say 'if' Bro, because it would never, ever happen - but _if_ it did, of course I would break you out," he ducked his head. "We're partners, and that doesn't work if we're not together."

Ryan smiled back at him a little bashfully. "I don't know how I'd get you out of jail…" he added thoughtfully.

"Like I told Castle, I'd break myself out!"

"K… and then I'd be waiting in a car down the road with a fake passport and two plane tickets to Mexico." Apparently Ryan hated the thought of being separated from Esposito as much as he hated the thought of being without Ryan.

"Good deal Bro," Esposito agreed, and Ryan flashed him another affectionate smile.

"Well I'm glad we got that all sorted that out," Ryan said as he playfully clapped his partner on the shoulder and started to head in the direction of their desks with Espo close behind him.

"So…" Esposito changed the subject. "Halo? Your place?"

"Can I drive?" Ryan asked hopefully.

"No."

"A second ago I was forging hypothetical documents for you!" he protested with mock offence, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair, "and now you won't even let me drive your car?"

And they left together - Esposito grumbling about Ryan's driving and Ryan trying to hide a smile as he complained about his partner's lack of trust in his awesome driving skills yo!

* * *

**AN: Might add another chapter of this where the boys find out about what Martha told Castle. **

**Big thank you to my darling Princess-Rachy for the read through!**


End file.
